


Cigarette

by DancerInTheRain



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: A glimpse of smut, Based on the song Cigarette by Offonoff, Chill Vibes, Cigarettes, Coming Out, Coming of Age, Homosexuality, M/M, Mentioned Kim Mingyu, Mentioned SEVENTEEN Ensemble, Mingyu is this confident dude but underneath that he's really shy, Poet! Wonwoo, Wonwoo is just an awkward dude who knows how to write well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 23:56:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancerInTheRain/pseuds/DancerInTheRain
Summary: The smell of your pastel breathing makes me love you even more.Wonwoo hates smoke. But maybe, just maybe, he can make an exception. Just this once.





	Cigarette

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, it's great to be back after so long! I've come back with a meanie fic that I have put loads and loads of effort into, and I hope you guys like it! I really wanna thank [prettyboykook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyboykook/pseuds/prettyboykook) for helping me write the "smut" scene because I can't write smut HAHAHAHA but yeah, hope you guys like it as much as I do !! ENJOY

Wonwoo was a simple man. He didn’t really hate anything. He liked all sorts of food, music, poetry, and people. But, if he had to choose one thing he hated, it would be cigarettes. 

The smell of cigarettes, the look of cigarettes, the thought of cigarettes. Wonwoo hated it all. 

-

“Wonwoo-ah, don’t be such a wet blanket. Stop sulking and have something to drink.” 

“Shut up Joshua.” Wonwoo sighed. “You’re drunk and I don’t feel like drinking right now.”

“Ya, Jeon Wonwoo,” Seokmin draped a hand over his shoulder and leaned a little too close, making him cringe at the burning smell of alcohol on his lips. “Did you just drop the honorifics? When I’m sober, I’ll kick your ass. ” Joshua snorted in response and Seokmin threw his head back and laughed, probably already thinking of something irrelevant to what was happening. 

Wonwoo just closed his eyes and steadied his breathing. This was not what he pictured his Saturday night to be, with two drunk guys he had known since they were in diapers and a pounding headache that didn’t seem to leave no matter how hard he tried. 

“We’ve never used honorifics. And I can do what I want, you won’t be able to remember any of this tomorrow morning because all you will know is that you feel like dying, so I’ll take the risk.” Wonwoo spat at them, immediately feeling guilty as they both stared back with mirrored confused expressions, but the momentary soberness was quickly replaced by drunken snickers even before he could say the word ‘drunk’. 

“Why are you so sad today, anyway?” Joshua’s parental instincts kicked in even in his drunken state, calming himself down from the very long giggle session he had with Seokmin. “Did something happen?” 

“Got fired?” Seokmin suggested as he downed his upteenth shot of tequila. 

“I can’t fire myself.”

“The girlfriend broke up with you?”

“Seokmin, I’m gay.”

“You forgot the pancakes on the stove?”

“That makes zero sense.” Wonwoo rolled his eyes for what felt like the hundredth time at the other boy. “I’m just not in the mood to drink, I’ve got a really bad headache. I think I’ll just step outside for a bit for some fresh air.” He hopped off the bar stool, ignoring Seokmin’s drunken laughter at Joshua falling off his chair from behind.

He stepped out into the biting air, immediately stuffing his hands into the pocket of his jacket in an effort to keep warm. He looked up at the night sky and closed his eyes. 

_Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe i-_

“Sorry, do you have a lighter on you?” 

Wonwoo jumped up at the sudden contact from the stranger behind him, and turned around to see who was addressing him. 

A guy, slightly taller than himself, was looking at him with dark eyes, cheeks tinted a faint pink from the merciless wind. His hair the exact shade of black ink, looking softer than Wonwoo’s would ever be. His lips extraordinarily pink, his face extraordinarily beautiful, he looked like some kind of angel. But, what kind of angel would be at a shitty bar at about one in the morning?

“Y-yeah I do.” He dug into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a small red lighter to pass to the beautiful stranger. He lit the end of his cigarette, the only spark in the dark like a chandelier, and handed the lighter back to him.

“Thanks, dude.” He dragged the cigarette out, the smoke from his lips bleeding into the atmosphere. They were soft for a while, with the stranger quietly smoking and Wonwoo looking at his feet awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

Wonwoo usually wasn’t the type of person to lend a lighter to a complete stranger before knowing his name, but that night was full of surprises. 

“I’m Kim Mingyu, by the way.” The stranger held out his hand, the cigarette leisurely hanging out of two pink lips. 

“Jeon Wonwoo.” 

“So, I assume you were smoking too?”

“No,” Wonwoo felt his cheeks burn up. “I don’t smoke. I just carry a lighter around because my friends do.” He looked Mingyu, feeling very, very stupid. But to his surprise, the boy cracked a small, genuine smile. 

“That’s cool. I’m trying to quit, but I only smoke when I’m stressed.” Mingyu looked up at the dark sky littered with tiny, shiny dots. “I’ve already smoked two packs today. I guess my plan isn’t going so well.” He chuckled and smiled at Wonwoo, who then blushed even harder in response. 

After another round of silence, Mingyu turned to Wonwoo again. “How come you’re staying with me? Not that I don’t appreciate it, but I’ve never had someone do that for me before.” 

“Don’t worry, my friends in there are piss drunk. They’ll probably forget about me in a while. I’ll be here till your very last drag.” The older boy stated bluntly, a little shocked at how quickly and boldly he had replied. Mingyu chuckled, dropped his cigarette butt onto the ground, and stepped on it to extinguish whatever fire there was left. 

“Wanna head in to dance? I know you said you would only stay with me till my last drag but I think my jam is playing right now.”

“Um, okay.” 

“Just saying, I’m not the best dancer. So bear with me.”

Turns out, Mingyu was joking when he said he was a bad dancer. He had the best impromptu dance moves Wonwoo had ever seen. His hips swung left and right so gracefully, his head turned up, immersed in the music, and the way he sang some lines of his favourite song made Wonwoo feel even more inferior than he already did. 

Wonwoo, however, had a lot of difficulty trying to dance. He didn’t dance often, and when he did, it was basically just a blur of flailing limbs and wild facial expressions when he was drunk. So when he saw Mingyu dancing so sensually under the red and blue strobe lights, he hid his shame in small foot movements and minimal hand gestures. 

But still, even though he could tell Wonwoo was not putting in any effort to dance, Mingyu still looked at him adoringly with a big, goofy smile on his face, and Wonwoo told himself he could never understand why. 

-

_Two hearts come together_  
_We were truly there_  
_I fall down_  
_Then I fall down_  
_Puff of Heaven_  
_I feel like I'm in a daydream_  
_I go up  
_ _Then I go up_

Wonwoo ran his hands over his tired face. The aroma of warm coffee and the sound of the rain pitter-pattering on the ground outside did little to comfort him like it usually did. He was still thinking of the boy he had met a few days ago. 

Kim Mingyu.

He was the most ethereal being Wonwoo had ever laid his eyes on. The way he carried himself, with such confidence, but with plenty of humility as well. He felt like home, he felt familiar, the way he felt in those arms on the couch with too many unknown stains to count in that stupid club-like place Seokmin and Joshua had dragged him to felt good. The smell of his cologne and the smell of the lingering smoke filled Wonwoo’s nose with a feeling of bliss. Wonwoo was completely, utterly, and horrifyingly whipped for someone he had only met once. 

His entire notebook was full of poems of Mingyu. Short paragraphs here and there describing how he looked, how he smelled, how he felt. 

“So, Mr. Club Guy, how are you?”

Wonwoo shot up, almost spilling his americano and closed his book with a loud thud, startling some of the lonely saps and lovey-dovey couples around him. His eyes widened as he took in the view in front of him. 

“Mingyu?”

“That’s me,” Mingyu cracked a big smile, showing off his canines. “Wonwoo, right?” 

Wonwoo could probably swear on his life that he had never felt so in love before. 

“Yeah.” He nodded a little too vigorously, and Mingyu sat down on the chair opposite him with a warm matcha latte in hand. He took his gloves off and laid them on the table neatly, and Wonwoo mentally slapped himself for being so encapsulated by something totally ordinary. 

“So, what are you doing here?”

“Uh, my editor needs my first draft by Friday, and I’m nowhere near done. And I kinda like the whole atmosphere here, it helps me write.” 

“Woah, you’re an author?” Mingyu’s eyes grew bigger with fascination, and Wonwoo had to physically stop himself from cupping the boy’s face in his hands and kissing him right there and then. 

“I’m actually a poet.” He blushed a light shade of pink and gestured to the book he had on the table. Mingyu put his hands on the table, seeming as if he wanted to take the book away, but decided against it and piled one perfectly sculpted hand over the other. 

“Wow, that’s really amazing. You must be really good at languages. Do you have a favourite word?” Mingyu’s puppy-like nature made Wonwoo break into a huge smile that was definitely not under his control.

“It changes every day. Today, I guess it’s petrichor.”

“Oh great,” Mingyu clapped his hands together. “I do know what that means. It’s like, the nice smell after rain, right?”

Wonwoo’s smile grew even bigger, if that was even possible, and he nodded proudly. 

“What do you work as, if I may ask.”

“I’m actually doing some freelance acting, but I do a little bit of music on the side just for fun.” Mingyu twiddled his thumbs, and the older boy felt like he was going to burst. “Sorry for crashing your table and disturbing you, by the way.” 

“No, it’s fine. I had no inspiration anyway.” 

That was a lie. 

“Use me as inspiration.”

Wonwoo nearly choked. 

Mingyu’s face was lit up with excitement, and Wonwoo didn’t know how to feel. 

“Okay.” He dragged out, and took his pen out to begin writing. 

To be honest, he had never written more in one sitting in his entire career as a budding poet. He never knew, just by having a beautiful person sitting opposite him in some sketchy cafe, he could get so much work done. He only stopped to take sips from his coffee that scalded his tongue, and to take quick peeks at Mingyu who was just sat there, looking out at the rain. 

“Can I see what you have written?” Mingyu asked quietly after some time. 

“Uh-” Wonwoo hesitated, not sure whether he wanted this guy, who he barely knew, to read his verse about himself. 

“I won’t judge, I love poetry.” Mingyu smiled a little, and Wonwoo felt a tug at his heartstrings as he reluctantly slid his precious book across the table. 

They were both silent for a long time, with Mingyu quietly reading and Wonwoo holding his breath, worried about what the boy thought of what he had written. 

Suddenly, Mingyu pushed the book back to Wonwoo. Without saying anything, he pushed his chair back, put on his gloves and stood up, towering over Wonwoo. 

He had never felt so vulnerable in his life. 

But, to Wonwoo’s surprise, Mingyu held his hand out and grinned. 

“Let’s go get some ice cream.” 

-

Wonwoo flopped onto his bed with a satisfied sigh. 

Turns out, Mingyu did really love the poem, and wanted to get to know Wonwoo more. 

_“I mean, I usually want to get to know the people I slightly drunkedly make out with at some random club my friends dragged me to.” Mingyu beamed, and Wonwoo had to stop himself from slamming his lips against the younger boy’s. Again._

Wonwoo had found out so much about him, that his favourite colour was red, he loved dogs (to Wonwoo’s utter horror), and his favourite number was 17. Wonwoo, however, had totally forgotten what he had told Mingyu (he blamed it on the sugar rush), so he just prayed that he didn’t say anything stupid after eating three ice creams. 

And when he walked Mingyu home, ( _“I’m older than you, I should drop you home like a real gentleman.” Wonwoo snickered, and Mingyu lightly punched him in the shoulder.”_ ) the younger boy had intertwined their hands together. 

“Don’t smoke today, okay? It isn’t good for you.” Wonwoo had reminded him, but he did secretly like the faint whiff of smoke on his jacket. Mingyu just shook his head and chuckled, promising that he wouldn’t in between small bursts of laughter. And before he left, he made sure to plant a chaste kiss on Mingyu’s cheek before running off into the pouring rain without an umbrella, giggling at the adrenaline flowing in his veins. 

Wonwoo usually wasn’t like this. He was a reserved person, keeping his thoughts to himself and to his book, with the exception of Seokmin and Joshua, of course. He wasn’t very good at speaking, so he usually used his book as a medium to convey his emotions. 

But, with Mingyu, he found himself speaking more, expressing more, being more confident with himself. Maybe it was the aftermath of the smell of cigarettes on the boy, or the general aura of him, but whatever it was, he liked it. 

Wonwoo turned to his side and opened his book to scan through the unedited words that he wrote about Mingyu in that small coffee shop. 

_The only spark in the dark like a chandelier_  
_With no ceiling but the sky_  
_As the smoke from his lips bleeds into the atmosphere_  
_No ashes here, no dust_  
_This moment is forever_  
_Even though each puff will take us further from together_  
_He'll have me until the very last drag_  
_Love is like a cigarette_  
_Burning at the tip of it, but quick to burn out_  
_Like a cigarette, it may get you sick_  
_But you'll never get sick of it_  
_So light one up now_

Shit. Wonwoo didn’t mean to write about love. He had meant to write about superficial things like appearance in case Mingyu wanted to read it, but he had written about love. Love of all things, about a guy he had met and made out with in a club at two in the morning a few days back. 

But, Wonwoo was a strong believer in the saying “what was in the past cannot be changed”, so he just hoped Mingyu didn’t find him too weird and fell asleep with a big, goofy smile on his face, thinking of a certain black-haired boy with the prettiest smile he had ever seen. 

-  
“Hey, Wonwoo,” Mingyu called from the couch. “Can I see your poem again?” 

Wonwoo stuck his head out from the kitchen and shot the younger a confused look. “I write a poem every two days, you’d have to get a little more specific than that to make me understand.” He walked out of the kitchen with the bowl of cookie dough nestled in his arms and took a seat on the couch next to his ‘boyfriend’ of three months. 

They didn’t really know what they were, and they weren’t in a rush to define their relationship. They just basked in the glory of mini walks on the beach and shy kisses every now and then. 

“The one you wrote about me, at the cafe where we met.” Mingyu swiped his finger against the bowl to taste the batter and Wonwoo jokingly threatened to hit him with the wooden spoon he was wielding in defence. “The cigarette one.” 

He wordlessly pointed to the dining table and continued stirring, his pink tongue sticking out in concentration. Mingyu sat there for a while, admiring the view in front of him that he had fallen so deeply in love with, then strolled to the table and flipped through the book. 

Wonwoo had learnt to trust the boy with his book, unlike anyone he had ever met. He didn’t mind Mingyu reading little sentences here and there about love and anything that had amused him that day, and took pride in them as Mingyu praised his extensive vocabulary by blushing. 

“You know, I’ve been thinking-”

“I hope so, Mingyu.” 

“Shut up.” The raven haired boy chuckled to himself. “I’ve actually been thinking about doing something new for my music thing. So I was wondering, could I use one of your poems as lyrics?”

Wonwoo stopped stirring and looked up from his comfortable spot on his couch. He stared in silence before looking down at his feet. 

Mingyu took this as a no, and sighed to himself. He really did love Wonwoo’s poetry and he did have good intentions, but his boyfriend obviously didn’t want it. And so, he had to respect that. 

“That’s okay, I understand.”

He walked out to the balcony and pulled a cigarette out of the box hidden in his pocket, listening to Wonwoo’s gentle footsteps following him out. He turned to the smaller boy, still looking down at his feet and put his pointer finger under his chin to lift his head up, and looked into those warm, dark eyes. 

“Wonwoo, don’t feel bad. It’s really fine. Do you have a lighter on you right now?” Wonwoo dug into his pocket, and Mingyu assumed that he would take out that small red lighter again, but instead he pulled out a lollipop and unwrapped it as quietly as he could. Taking the cigarette hanging out out of Mingyu’s fingers and throwing it off the balcony, he stuck the lollipop into his boyfriend’s mouth and smiled brightly. 

“Who said I said no?”

Mingyu almost spat the lollipop out in excitement and jumped up in joy. He took the lollipop out of his mouth and kissed Wonwoo with such force that he almost bruised both of their lips. But Wonwoo kept smiling, even after they pulled away and ignored the fact that his lips hurt like shit. Mingyu put his hand on the nape of the older boy’s neck and kissed him again, with a fire so strong and a smile so big.

Their excited kiss turned into something more intense, so intense that Mingyu dropped the lollipop onto the grounds for the ants to feed on just so that he could pull Wonwoo closer. Wonwoo’s hands immediately went up to Mingyu’s neck, interlocking his fingers as their kiss deepened. Soon, cheeky hands were roaming over each other’s bodies and their kiss wasn’t just purely of excitement. 

“Mingyu, if we’re going to do this, I suggest we go inside.” Wonwoo pulled away first, giggling at Mingyu’s small whine. “I don’t think Mrs. Chang, who is probably like eighty and lives opposite me, would like to see two attractive boys making out right in her line of sight.”

“If I were her, I wouldn’t mind one bit.” Mingyu winked slyly and cackled as he slipped inside and narrowly avoided Wonwoo’s swats of annoyance. 

-

And there they were, two boys with messy hair and swollen lips, hearts a little too afraid of moving their hands any lower than the waist as some jazz music played in the background. Wonwoo lying flat on his back on the bed, two hands gently pushing on Mingyu’s chest, supporting some of his weight as the younger propped himself up by the elbows. The bowl of cookie dough long forgotten as they stayed in Wonwoo’s room, hoping their candy kisses would convey the amount of love they had for each other. 

_“What are we?” Mingyu had once asked while they were at the beach. Wonwoo looked up from his Great Expectations (something that even Seokmin and Joshua couldn’t make him do) and looked at the boy._

_“I dunno. What do you want to be?”_

_“It’s been exactly ten months since we’ve met. We’ve been hanging out a whole lot and I do like you-” Mingyu sighed as he toyed with a loose string on his shirt._

_“But?”_

_“But, I’ve never had a boyfriend, and I’m kinda scared.”_

_“Oh-”_

_“But I really do like you. Maybe I love you, but I don’t know what love is. Wonwoo, I think I’m in love with you.”_

_“Mingyu-”_

_“But, what will people think of me? My mum wants grandchildren, and I’ve already disappointed her by taking up smoking. What is she going to do? What is she going to say? What am I going to do?” Mingyu’s breathing sped up, and he fumbled in his pocket for another cigarette. “But, I d-”_

_“Mingyu!” Wonwoo yelled, taking the younger boy’s face in his hands and by surprise. “Stop that.” He let his hands fall to his sides and his gaze dropped onto the sandy ground._

_“I love you too, Gyu. But, I don’t want to force you into anything you don’t want.” Wonwoo slipped his freezing hands into Mingyu’s warm ones. “And if you’d like, I would be honoured to be your first boyfriend. And if you do say yes, I’ll be with you through everything. No matter what people say, no matter what they do, I’ll be by your side. You make me feel happy, Mingyu. Being with you makes me feel like the moving clouds high up in the sky. You give me this feeling, like I can do anything if it’s with you. But, if you don’t want to do this, I’ll be okay.”_

_Mingyu closed his eyes and faced the wide ocean. He enjoyed the feeling of the cool breeze dancing through his hair and adding that pink tinge to his cheeks, and he loved the feeling that Wonwoo had loved him back as well._

_“I want to do this.”_

_Wonwoo turned his head to face him, his heart beating faster than ever. They looked at each other and moved towards each other. They stayed there for a while, eyes closed and foreheads touching in complete silence, liking the feeling of pure joy playing in their hearts._

_“But, I’m afraid.” Mingyu whispered as a tear rolled down his cheek._

_“Then, we’ll be afraid together.”_

That day brought them together, closer than ever, hearts intertwined. It fueled the fire of passion in both of them that they didn’t know they had. And, they were afraid, but they didn’t care. As long as they had each other. 

-

“So, what kinda song are you going for?” Wonwoo yelled as Mingyu made tea for the both of them. Mingyu popped his head out of the kitchen and cocked his head. 

“I was thinking of a very chill type song? With a semi strong bass. Piano maybe? We’ll produce it and record it and it can be ours.” Mingyu smiled at him warmly, and a big grin spread on Wonwoo’s face. 

“You, are so fucking cheesy, do you know that?” He stifled a laugh and looked up at the ceiling, eyes twinkling with glee. “I can’t believe I’m doing this.” 

Mingyu came into the room with two piping hot mugs of tea, and brushed his nose against Wonwoo’s. “I can’t either. But right now, we gotta get to work.” 

The older boy rubbed his eyes and looked out the window. “It’s like two in the morning, why are we up so early just to write a song? I write my poetry in the day, not at the ass crack of dawn. Can we just cuddle and go to sleep?” 

“It’s literally nine at night. Stop complaining.” Mingyu set the mugs down and flashed a sly smile at him. He plopped himself next to Wonwoo and slung an arm around his shoulder, smiling. “Now, let’s get to working on this song.” 

Now, Wonwoo was on the brink of falling asleep, but he reminded himself that he was doing this for _his_ Mingyu, so he mustered up all his energy and tried his best to stay awake. 

“I’ve never written song lyrics before, though.” He stared down at the empty page of his notebook, pen in hand, face etched with a small frown. 

“Songs are just poetry with a tune.” Mingyu kissed the top of his head. “I trust you. Let’s do it together.” 

So, they spent the next five hours writing all types of lyrics, giggling at the bad ones and smiling broadly at the good ones, both of them trying not to knock out on the couch. And finally, after those few gruelling hours, they finished their song and sighed into one another with a mix of joy and fatigue. 

_Smoke up a glimpse of heaven_  
_Smoke up a glimpse of heaven_  
_I smoked 2 packs ‘till the night_  
_Sip on red wine, I fall back_  
_Can’t stop distraction_  
_I can’t see a thing_  
_Laying with you I feel like_  
_Moving clouds high in the sky_  
_It’s been too long since_  
_I realised you’re real_  
_Two hearts come together_  
_We were truly there_  
_I fall down_  
_Then I fall down_  
_Puff of Heaven_  
_I feel like I'm in a daydream_  
_I go up_  
_Then I go up_ _I could, I could, be there for you_  
_I could, I could, be the one to_  
_I’d be, your cigarette_  
_I would, I would, be your light and_  
_I would, I would, shine you bright_  
_Oh I wish, I’ll be your last_  
_Smoke up a glimpse of heaven_  
_Smoke up a glimpse of heaven_  
_He’s got the dance floor hella lit. Then_  
_He steps out for a cigarette_  
_And, I’ve been prayin’ all night_  
_Like God- he gives life to my world with a “Can I get a light?”_  
_Ignite a match_  
_He leans in to catch it_  
_The only spark in the dark like a chandelier_  
_With no ceiling but the sky_  
_As the smoke from his lips bleeds into the atmosphere_  
_No ashes here, no dust_  
_This moment is forever_  
_Even though each puff will take us further from together_  
_He'll have me until the very last drag_  
_Love is like a cigarette_  
_Burning at the tip of it, but quick to burn out_  
_Like a cigarette, it may get you sick_  
_But you'll never get sick of it_  
_So light one up now_ _I could, I could, be there for you_  
_I could, I could, be the one to_  
_I’d be, your cigarette_  
_I would, I would, be your light and_  
_I would, I would, shine you bright_  
_Oh I wish, I’ll be your last_  
_I want you addicted to me_  
_I was one of your cigarettes_  
_The smell of your pastel breathing_  
_Just makes me love you even more_  
_My love is on fire_  
_I could, I could, be there for you_  
_I could, I could, be the one to_  
_I would, I would, be your light and_  
_I would, I would, shine you bright_  
_I could, I could, be there for you_  
_I could, I could, be the one to_  
_I’d be, your cigarette_  
_I would, I would, be your light and_  
_I would, I would, shine you bright_  
_Oh I wish, I’ll be your last ___  
_I could, I could, be there for you_  
_I could, I could, be the one to_  
_I’d be, your cigarette_

____

____

“Uh, Wonwoo?”

“Yeah?” 

“Can we talk about something?” 

Wonwoo turned his head up to face him, and saw him visibly blush. 

“Yeah?” 

“When are we, you know, going to- I mean, like, when?” Mingyu stuttered and Wonwoo had to use all of his willpower to not burst out laughing. 

“You mean, like, _it_?” Wonwoo gulped nervously. He hadn’t suspected that Mingyu would think about this at such a random time. 

“Yeah. _It_.” They tiptoed around the real word for it like it was an explosive in the ground, trying to understand what each other meant through unfinished sentences and furious blushes. 

“I mean, whenever you’re ready, I guess?” Wonwoo held his breath. “But I don’t want to force you into anything if you’re not completely ready.” 

“No! Well, I mean-” Mingyu scratched the back of his neck, an embarrassed flush spreading like wildfire. Cute. “I want this. I do. I'm just a little- scared? I don't know how to do this, and I don't want to disappoint you.”

“That's so sweet, Mingyu,” Wonwoo cooed, and only laughed when Mingyu smacked him with a couch cushion. He visibly softened when he saw the nervous look on Mingyu’s face. “Hey, don't worry about it, alright? I'm happy if you're happy. You won't disappoint, I'm sure of it.”

Mingyu took a deep breath. “Okay. Okay.” He looked back up, half-lidded eyes sparkling through his fringe. Right. Fuck. That smokey, dangerous look Mingyu had sometimes, the same one he’d had when they had first met. Wonwoo had almost forgotten what that did to him.

“What do you want, hyung?” Mingyu’s voice was pitched lower than usual, and Wonwoo repressed a shudder. “What do you want me to do?”

“Oh, so now we’re using honorifics.” Wonwoo had the audacity to smirk before leaning in closer. “What do _I_ want? Want you to make me feel good.”

“Make you feel good?” Mingyu pulled away, a smug look painted on his handsome face. Wonwoo was almost disappointed, until Mingyu wrapped an arm around his waist to pull him into his lap. “I can do that,” he whispered into Wonwoo’s ear. He couldn't control his shivering this time.

“Y-Yeah?” He managed, gasping a little when Mingyu nuzzled his neck before nipping at his earlobe. For someone who was so anxious before, he certainly knew what to do to make Wonwoo lose control. “What are you gonna do, then?”

“I'm gonna fuck you so hard you'll be seeing stars for days,” Mingyu answered, half-joking and half-serious. It felt kind of surreal, his normally innocent and puppy-like boyfriend transformed into, well, this, but Wonwoo wasn't in a position to be complaining.

“Sounds like a good plan to me,” Wonwoo sighed, looping his arms around Mingyu’s neck lazily. They shared a small smile before Wonwoo leaned down to kiss him, hard.

It was hard not to get lost in the moment, in the heat of Mingyu’s body pressed against his and the messy deepening of their kiss-turned-make-out session, and really, Wonwoo did try to maintain a semblance of self-control. But Mingyu kept biting at his lower lip and grinning wolfishly whenever Wonwoo broke their kiss to glare at him, so he really couldn't be blamed if he was already half-hard in his boxers.

“You're so pretty,” Mingyu growled. It had Wonwoo feeling some type of way. Not exactly a safe for work type of way, but still, a way. “Fuck, hyung, you look so pretty like this.” He moved his hand from Wonwoo’s waist to cup the older’s jaw. “You're gorgeous, I love you so fucking much.”

Wonwoo was so lightheaded, he was probably going to pass out. “Why do you have to be so _hot_ ,” he whined childishly. It was true, though. Mingyu, with his hair tousled and messy, lips swollen and face flushed pink, illuminated by their shitty living room lighting. He had never seen anything more beautiful.

“Part of my charm,” Mingyu licks his lips before suddenly sucking on Wonwoo’s collarbones, leaving him gasping. The mark he left was red and blotchy, but Wonwoo knew that by morning it was going to be a stark purple against his pale skin. “Behave,” he muttered to Mingyu, avoiding the way his canines glinted as he grinned. “Don't leave marks where everyone can see, I have to meet my editor tomorrow.”

“What, hyung, you're not gonna be a good boy for me?” Mingyu pouted, almost innocently, even as his hand slipped beneath Wonwoo’s shirt to toy with the waistband of his underwear, and- fuck, okay. This was too much. If Wonwoo wasn't hard before he certainly was now, and he could feel himself unravelling even as he panted.

“Not here- fuck, Mingyu, stop that - not here, bedroom. We have visitors on this couch- o-oh, fuck, god fucking damn it-”

“Fine, hyung, let's go.” He didn't give Wonwoo time to get up, just hooked his arms around his thighs and stood up to walk to their bedroom. It took Wonwoo a moment to realise he was straddling his boyfriend, and that the latter could probably feel his erection through his clothes. And judging by Mingyu’s smirk, he could.

Mingyu sat down on their bed, Wonwoo still straddling his hips, and Wonwoo leaned back only to take off his shirt and throw it to a corner of the room. He’d been shirtless with Mingyu before, but he’d never felt so exposed as Mingyu looked him up and down in appreciation. He’d also never felt as turned on.

“Do you know where the lube is?” Mingyu asked, making Wonwoo turn away instead of addressing how his gaze made him feel like he was on fire, and nodded. “In the bedside drawer. Condoms, too.”

Wonwoo got off him and crawled over to the drawer, and by the time he looked back, Mingyu had taken his shirt off and was unzipping his pants. He kind of wanted to enjoy the view for a moment, but Mingyu’s suggestive look said he had other ideas.

“Still want me to make you feel good?” He teased. Wonwoo either wanted to slap him for the mockery or kiss him stupid, but he settled for nodding in anticipation. Mingyu’s smile widened. “Don't worry, hyung. I can definitely do that.”

-

“Did I, hyung?” Mingyu whispered to him, their bodies pressed close to each other. The bedroom was only dimly lit by a lamp, and Mingyu’s hair fell softly over his forehead, his skin still tinged with a pink flush. That after-sex glow did wonderous things to him, Wonwoo mused. “Did I make you feel good?”

Wonwoo just smiled at him. Dopily, he was sure, but he didn't give a fuck right then. He could be in love, who was there to judge? “You always make me feel good.”

“Ah, so cheesy,” Mingyu huffed, hitting Wonwoo’s hipbone lightly. What a liar. Wonwoo could see the blush on his face even in the bad lighting. 

“You didn't let me finish,” Wonwoo retorted, pressing a kiss to the corner of Mingyu’s mouth. “You always make me feel good, but feel free to make love to me like that anytime you want.” 

-

“Jihoon, could you like, play that bit now?” Wonwoo talked into the mic, waking the poor, tired boy from his small nap on the electric piano in the recording booth. 

“I could, but I also don’t care.” He deadpanned, sporting his usual tired look on his face. But that quickly took a turn when Soonyoung bounded into the room with his usual positivity with takeout boxes in hand. Jihoon’s face lit up like a lightbulb, and a smile slowy crept up on him. 

“Hello guys! Hello Jihoon! I’ve just popped in to give you guys some food. Bye!” Soonyoung beamed at all of them and left the room as fast as he came in. Mingyu and Wonwoo turned to face the blushing purple haired boy in the booth, smiling bigger than they’ve ever seen him. 

“Yeah, I see that smile. Use that happiness and put it into your piano playing, hyung.” Mingyu sang into the microphone, and it did little to annoy the smaller boy like it usually did. Instead, he started playing the piano with such passion that his part was over within one recording. 

“You know,” Wonwoo smiled at Mingyu with pride. “I’m really liking this song and how it turned out.” 

“But, all this recording has got me feeling very drained.” Mingyu dragged out as he slunk over to the couch and lay down. “Wanna help me recharge?” Wonwoo rolled his eyes, but complied as Mingyu pat his own lap to motion him over. 

“That was probably the weirdest sentence you’ve ever said,” Wonwoo smirked as he leaned down to catch Mingyu’s lips in a heated kiss. “But I’ll do it anyway.”

They stayed like that for a long time, Wonwoo on Mingyu’s lap, fingers tangled in each other’s hair, kissing till their lips ached and their hips felt bruised, feeling like they were the only ones in the world. 

“Hey guys, I think I left my jacket here. Is it-” Jihoon announced as he swung the door open, catching both of them by surprise and Mingyu bit down on Wonwoo’s bottom lip. Hard. Jihoon’s eyes widened by a millimetre as he looked at an unamused boy sitting on top of another very flustered boy, and backed out of the room with his hands in front of his body. 

“Yeah, I’ll get a new jacket.” He crinkled his nose in disgust and ran out, but not before muttering something that sounded almost exactly like “horny shits” under his breath. 

Wonwoo massaged his lip with his fingers, and turned to look at Mingyu, who was totally rocking that embarrassed look, and stifled a snicker. The way Mingyu looked with his eyebrows up and his mouth wide open made him want to burst out into laughter, but he kept it all inside. 

Instead, he chose to focus on the boy he fell so deeply in love with. He really had to take up Joshua’s offer on going to church. Wonwoo needed to thank whoever was up there for sending him his prince. 

-

“What do you think our lives would be if we didn’t go to that club all those years ago?” Mingyu blurted out. Wonwoo stopped writing and looked up. 

“You would be a chainsmoker, and I would be a lonely idiot.” He said matter-of-factly, making Mingyu beam at his sarcastic humour. Their song was playing quietly in the background as they both sat on their shared bed, comfortable in each other’s presence. “You’re so lucky I helped you stop your addiction. Your healthy teeth and gums will thank me.” 

Their short conversation settled into silence, and Wonwoo went back to writing in his book, enjoying the soft sound of his pen scratching against the paper. Suddenly, Mingyu stood up and tugged on Wonwoo’s arm to get him to stand up too. The older boy looked up at him with a mix of confusion and amusement. 

“Come out to the balcony with me.”

They walked out together, fingers intertwined to keep warm in the bitter wind. Mingyu dug in his pocket to take out his last box of cigarettes, and Wonwoo shot him a warning glare. But, all he got in response was a toothy grin and a small peck on the lips. 

“Okay, so I’m going to do something a little illegal. Don’t turn me in to the police.”

Before Wonwoo could question what he meant, Mingyu flung his packet out into the frigid air and cried out in happiness. 

Tears welled up in Wonwoo’s eyes, whether it was due to the wind or something else entirely, he didn’t know nor did he care, and Mingyu pulled him in for a tight hug.

"I'll go pick that up now.” Wonwoo giggled as he tried to wriggle away from Mingyu’s tight hug, but the latter hugged him even tighter in response. 

“I love you.” 

“Never stop loving me, and I’ll never stop loving you.” Wonwoo mumbled into Mingyu’s neck, and lifted his head up to kiss him. 

And, they never did.

**Author's Note:**

> the song i based this whole fic off is [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cHU-PzTnh0Q) !! it is a really good song so i recommend you guys have a little listen :-) and you guys could pop over to my [tumblr](http://mochimim.tumblr.com/) to give your girl some love or to chat with me !!


End file.
